


I don't know how to say this... but...

by tv_wizard_69



Category: theextendedzodiacasrealjustice
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Other, heterosexuality mention, mod elise mentioned, tw; hetero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_wizard_69/pseuds/tv_wizard_69
Summary: Mod Sonic had been in love with Mod Silver since the beginning. His girlfriend, Mod Elise had no idea, but Mod Sonic couldn't possibly admit it. Mod Elise was the rule keeper, and the only person who was allowed to ban others from the blog. To be kicked from the blog would be a fate worse than staying quiet about his uncontainable crush on Mod Silver... But the blog is falling to pieces and Mod Silver seemed to have completely disappeared after the notion he might be banned by Mod Elise. Until now.





	1. Chapter 1

"Justice for Mod Silver!" Cried an anon. Their sunglasses and steely grey complexion gave no insight to the true meaning behind this. Mod Sonic immediately replied, tears blinding him as he typed furiously into the keyboard. His chest heaved as he sobbed.

Mod Sonic's best friend was gone. He broke a rule, so he had to be thrown out. Mod Sonic wanted to make an exception but he knew he couldn't. Mod Silver was a Capricorn, and there was a strict no Capricorn policy just put in place. For all he knew, Mod Silver was the Capricorn sending all the anon hate.

"I m-miss him s-o mu-mu-much," Mod Sonic sobbed to himself, head in his hands, wetting his knees with the tears. "I mi-iss him."

Within an instant of answering the anonymous asker, Mod Gundham responded to Mod Sonic, reblogging with an odd icon and a simple '...'. Upon closer inspection, Mod Gundham had begun to talk in the tags. Mod Sonic was furious, but too numbed by the loss of his closest friend to really get mad enough to display it, this new mod had never even met Mod Silver, he'd better stay out of it. He gently asked Mod Gundham what he wanted to say, what he didn't know how to say.

After a few more prompts, Mod Sonic sat, staring in shock, at his computer with trembling hands. Could it really be? Was Mod Gundham really Mod Silver? The rollercoaster of emotions was far too much for Mod Sonic. All he could bring himself to do was reblog with an icon of Sonic the Hedgehog crying while smiling, with the simple text, 'Fuck'.

But, after all this... Mod Sonic felt his heart aching to talk to Mod Silver again, tell him how he'd felt ever since he read Mod Silver's mod application for theextendedzodiacas. No. He couldn't. He had a girlfriend to be loyal to and -- a nagging voice in the back of Mod Sonic's head reminded him of the banning power of Mod Elise, his girlfriend, but another, softer voice reminded him of his true feelings.

Mod Sonic couldn't ignore it any longer. He went back to add a link to the word, a tiny cry for Mod Silver's love and attention. It went without a hitch. Now Mod Silver would read the post, click the link and immediately be swooned by the smooth sounds of Dan Avidan's voice over synth singing about balls.

When Mod Silver saw this, he was confused, but by the time the Dannequin was hit by an unnecessary second poison dart, he knew. Mod Sonic wanted to be gay with him. Interesting... There was the small problem of Mod Elise, but he was sure that Mod Sonic would tell her straight away. 

With an arsenal of Silver the Hedgehog icons in hand, Mod Silver decided to make a new post. 'I know I'm banned,' it started, the words forming just slightly faster than Mod Silver could think, '...but I need to say this. Mod Sonic, I. I love you.'

Mod Silver scrambled for an uncertain looking Silver icon. Finding one, he added it to the post, and, with his heart racing and pulsing in his ears, he clicked Post. Now he just had to wait for Mod Sonic to --

Mod Sonic had already reblogged. His faceclaim sure matched his typing - the fastest thing alive - and this made Mod Silver nervous. What had been said? Was he going to be thrown out into the street by love? Had he misinterpreted Mod Sonic entirely? Oh no oh n --

'I love you too.'


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mod Sonic and Mod Silver had confessed their love for each other - now all was left was for Mod Sonic to deal with Mod Elise.

Mod Sonic felt the weight of what he had done sink in. He had given his girlfriend complete power to ban as she liked according to the rules. Was confessing against the rules? 

Mod Elise would probably find a way. Besides, Mod Sonic ran the risk of losing Mod Silver; he was a Capricorn, after all. And Capricorns were strictly against the rules - followers, anons and mods were all governed by this rule, and at any moment, someone could accuse someone else of being a Capricorn in secret, and would immediately be blocked, removed or otherwise face repercussions.

The only problem with approaching the situation with any tact, was that Mod Elise had already found the offending link to a certain song by Ninja Sex Party. It had been a theme in the blog's short lifespan, so made sense for Mod Sonic to pick a track by them to tell Mod Silver his feelings. Mod Elise raged, fists slamming the keyboard into creating words. She demanded to know what was going on, her fury matched only by her banning efficiency and blog monitoring abilities.

Mod Sonic reblogged. He tried to explain. They weren't in a "homosex relationship" - not yet. The remainder took to PMs, Mod Sonic anxious to keep the blog's falling reputation and façade secured. Mod Elise did nothing but yell at Mod Sonic, who, like a true gentleman, allowed her this moment to empty her mind of emotion before engaging in conversation. It was hard, he was so close to her, to watch Mod Elise in such a state tugged at his heart strings. Not enough for him to regret what he had done, though. Anything was worth Mod Silver - he knew this.

The breakup was messy, Mod Elise was barely able to keep her composure. Mod Sonic left it just long enough to receive the Chaos Emeralds from Mod Elise, he had to take back his blog. 

After the dust settled, Mod Sonic scanned the members page, and found Mod Silver's personal blog. Gingerly, he messaged Mod Silver. His first message was heartfelt, long and poetic.  
"Mod Silver - the day you sent your mod application form, my heart fluttered. The way you typed, what you told me of yourself, it drove me crazy. I have been thinking of you ever since, I couldn't focus on Mod Elise. The blog fell apart as I fell in love with you. You're so precious to me, and all I want in the world is to be with you. I know that you are probably confused, and angry at me for banning Capricorns, but please tell me you feel the same way."

Mod Sonic waited anxiously for a reply, eventually slumping over his computer for the night. When he awoke, he saw the green dot taunting him. Mod Silver may well have read the message by now. All Mod Sonic wanted was a one sentence reply, just something, anything. Not knowing would make everything even worse and now there was no theextendedzodiacasrealjustice to detract from that. Nothing left to distract him but Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks and tapping away at a dusty controller to a cheerful chiptune beat. 

Oh where was Mod Silver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic sound effect.


End file.
